The invention relates to systems, methods and techniques for processing intellectual property assets.
To compete more effectively at Internet speed, organizations are delivering relevant information and providing increasingly sophisticated and time-sensitive services to a rapidly expanding audience, including employees, customers, suppliers and partners both inside and outside the traditional enterprise. Many organizations have extended their business over the Internet to directly reach a large number of geographically dispersed end-users. Due to the speed at which new ideas and concepts propagate over the Internet, these e-business initiatives require greatly shortened the time necessary to procure and to perfect the protection of new concepts and technology using intellectual property (IP) laws.
Among the domains of IP laws (patents, trademarks, trade secrets, and copyrights), the procurement of patent rights is one of the most challenging processes. The resulting patent, if properly procured, can be highly valuable as it grants exclusivity on the new idea or technology to an applicant for IP rights. According to statistics from the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, utility applications to the U.S. Patent Office for all applicants worldwide ranged from 95,000 to 102,000 between 1965 and 1976, and from 153000 to 243,000 applications between 1989 and 1998. The increase in patent applications is due in part to improvements in the management of research and development programs, and further in part to the realization that intellectual assets such as patents are commercially valuable. There's real power in patents, and real money:
Due to the complexity of the process and the potential loss in value to the IP from to errors in procuring the IP, the applicant typically relies on an IP specialist such as a registered patent attorney. The IP specialist plays an important role in assisting applicants understand patent laws and in developing strategies for maximizing the value of intellectual property under those laws. The IP attorney can ensure that those strategies are implemented when patent applications are prepared. The IP attorney is typically an expert in writing (drafting) patent claims and in negotiating the wording (and, hence, scope) of those claims during the prosecution of the patent application. However, due to the amount of training required to understand both technical and legal matters, IP attorneys are in short supply. Moreover, since every application is unique and requires the applicant to educate the IP attorney, the process can become lengthy and expensive.
To illustrate, patents are obtained by conducting a negotiation with the national patent office in which the patent application was filed. The process is called “prosecution” of the patent and can extend over an 18-month to two-year period, or longer. The first step in the process is the generation and filing of a complete patent application in a national patent office such as the United States Patent & Trademark Office (USPTO).
The generation of a patent application is a fairly complicated matter, since the application must adhere to certain criteria and standards of the USPTO. The patent application generally includes a specification and claims. The specification must be enabling and must describe the invention “in such full, clear, concise, and exact terms as to enable any person skilled in the art . . . to make and use” the invention without undue experimentation. 35 U.S.C. §112. The claims must particularly point out and distinctly claim what the applicant regards as the invention and must satisfy the statutory requirement that the claimed invention has utility and qualifies as patentable subject matter. Moreover, drawings may be required where necessary to understand the claimed subject matter. These drawings need to conform to highly specific Patent Office requirements. Additionally, certain procedural steps, if done properly and in a timely manner, can minimize costs, facilitate prosecution, and be the best insurance against having a patent invalidated in litigation.
Once filed, the applicant can expect that, in the first office action “on the merits of the application,” an examiner from the national patent office will likely reject all of the claims and provide grounds for each rejection and reasons why each and every claim appears to be unpatentable. The applicant in turn responds to the rejections by arguing why they are incorrect and/or by amending the application (most likely the claims) to avoid the rejections. The examiner considers the response/amendment submitted by the applicant and then issues a second Office action. In the second Office action, it is not unusual for the examiner to make a “final rejection” of some or all of the claims. Upon receipt of a final rejection, the only options available to the applicant are to adopt changes in the rejected claims suggested by the examiner (if any are suggested), to appeal the examiner's decision to the Board of Patent Appeals and Interferences or to abandon the application, if the examiner has not allowed any claims.
Historically, inventors use the services of patent agents or attorneys who can put an application in a proper format for submission. However, increased demand for the services of these agents and attorneys, combined with a limited supply of patent agents and attorneys, has caused costs for patent applications to spiral upward. Further, the average pendency for drafting patent applications has also increased due to the increased workloads on the agents and attorneys. To reduce delays, certain patent professionals have culled their client base and focus on serving large or well-funded corporate clients.
To cut cost and/or to speed up the application process, patent applications can be prepared, filed and prosecuted by applicants who are not represented by a patent attorney (pro se applicants). To serve this market, a number of how-to books and software templates have evolved. However, the how-to books require users to spend valuable time learning the never-ending complexity of the IP legal system. Software templates provide a series of examples for a user to follow in completing an application. However, these templates tend to be too simplistic and essentially present only the major parts of the application to the user. However, the user is left on his own in completing the application. These templates do not actively check mistakes that a novice can make, and they can't assist users in responding to rejections from the patent office.
Due to the complexity of the entire process from filing to negotiating with examiners well versed in the patenting process as well as the prior art, the filing or prosecution of patent applications on a “pro se” basis is not recommended for inventors who have not had years of experience in such patent application drafting and an aptitude for the complex legal work that is often involved. In sum, due to cost and other issues, only well-financed organizations can afford to participate and profit from the world's IP systems.
Additionally, companies and individuals do not procure IP rights in the abstract. Rather, IP rights are procured with a business objective in mind (i.e., with a cost-benefit analysis). However, once procured, many IP properties lie unused due to the expense of identifying infringing products and/or licensing negotiations. By mining these idled corporate assets, significant revenues can be generated. However, such activities typically require a team of in-house lawyers, an overhead that most companies cannot afford.
Individual inventors are typically more aware of the value of their patents. They can use the services of invention promotion firms to extract values from their IP assets. However, the Federal Trade Commission (FTC) has investigated these firms for unscrupulous activities. As stated by the FTC in its Web site, “[i]ndeed, many inventors pay thousands of dollars to firms that promise to evaluate, develop, patent, and market inventions . . . and then do little or nothing for their fees.”
The Internet has provided companies and individuals with access to information, including IP related information. However, as the information piles up, the sheer volume of data makes it difficult to locate and navigate the information needed to procure and trade IP assets. Hence, system is needed to cost-effectively facilitate and enhance the procurement and trading of IP assets.